Cooling Embers
by Gelly619
Summary: Katara is left behind after a fight, and a certain Prince finds her and captures her. With a broken ankle, how will she manage to get away from Zuko?  ZUTARA Rating may go up.


**Disclaimer: I will never own A:TLA. Serious. ;P**

**What, Gell? Another fic? REALLY? Shuddup. D: Anyway. Yeah, another "OHNO KATARA, CAPTURED? WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?" We've all heard it before. But hey, It's sexy. So chillax and enjoy.(ZUTARAFOREVERRR)**

**Chapter 1**

**To Take What's Mine**

**.*~Zuko~*.**

**

* * *

**

Aang let out a hearty laugh as he danced around the fire nation soldiers. Sokka flung his boomerang around (surprisingly) hitting a few of the men. With growing irritation Zuko chased the Avatar, failing to grab onto him. His attempts of shooting him down with his fire bending had also been in vain, as he had dodged them quite easily. His advantage had been able to leap around the close quarters of the thick forest.

Anger taking control of the young prince, he shot his limbs around. Fire flew in all directions. Zuko, at this point, could care less who he hit. That boy would make him go mad if this kept up. Seeing the Prince's anger rise so quickly Aang shouted to his friends.

"C'mon guys! We need to find Appa!"

"Wait for me Aang!" Sokka shouted after him, smacking a fire nation soldier over the head with his boomerang.

Aang spun in mid air, creating a massive gust of wind aimed at the lot of the fire nation soldiers. Sokka called over his shoulder.

"Take that you fire nation dummies!"

_How I loathed that child. _

Zuko grit his teeth watching the air bender leap through the air, evading him once more. His soldiers fell over each other as the rush of wind hit them. Zuko stood his ground glaring at the men.

"You **fools**!" Zuko roared. "You let him get away again!" Like an ill-tempered child he flailed his fists about, fire spinning all around him. The soldiers scrambled around to dodge the blasts and get back to their feet. They stood in attention as Zuko glared daggers at them all.

"Return to the ship and await my orders." He growled.

Giving Zuko a salute they retreated back in the direction of the ship. The fire bender stomped his foot against the damp dirt. His patience was wearing thin, and he wanted to capture that damned child.

He wanted his honor back. His home… His father's love.

Zuko snorted shifting his footing. Although he had failed countless times in retrieving the Avatar, he never lost the flame that had driven him. Maybe that was why he was such a good fire bender.

Rolling his shoulders, he turned on his heels ready to return to his ship. Taking a few steps forward, he stopped. Hearing a soft moaning. Staying completely still he listened for a moment. It sounded again, a bit louder.

Slowly looking over his shoulder, he observed his surroundings. The owner of the voice was definitely human, and female. Sliding his foot back, as quietly as he could he crept to the source of the moaning.

It certainly wasn't far from where he was. Actually, it was very close to where he was fighting the Avatar. His mind whirled in contemplation of who this person actually was. Enemy? Ally? Agni knew.

Igniting a flame in his fist to calm his restless nerves, his feet led him to a thick brush. Overgrowth had claimed this little hole, and was easy to get stuck in as far as Zuko could tell. The moaning came again, and it sounded very close. His eyes followed where it came from, peering into the thick brush.

Zuko blinked several times. First, he didn't believe what he was seeing. Second, he couldn't believe the pure _luck_ of it all.

It was one of the Avatar's companions. She had fallen into the pit, and was groaning and moaning about something. Getting a better look he could finally see that the water bender held her ankle, the appendage looked out of place. Probably broken. She cursed quickly to herself, her voice cracking as if she would begin to cry soon.

What luck Zuko had, indeed.

Katara, that was her name, Zuko recalled.

Taking another quick look around, he confirmed she was alone, the Avatar left one of his little friends. Katara groaned again, seemingly trying to hold back the tears. The Prince formulated a plan in his head, he could easily take the girl back with him and hold her for the Avatar. He would never leave one of his friends behind. (Once he had realized it…) Using the girl was simple enough, however, getting her was a whole different story. Zuko knew she would put up a fight, even if she was an inexperienced water bender.

Tapping his chin he regarded her silently. Her dark brown locks were tangled around her with twigs and leafs caught in it. Mud covered her mocha skin as well as some ugly looking bruises. She must be in a lot of pain. She hissed as she tried to move her ankle again.

Finally being fed up with the whole ordeal, he revealed himself to the girl. Leaning nonchalantly against a tree he smirked down at her.

"Stuck, water bender?"

Katara whipped her head around, her face flickered with emotions. First fear and then anger.

"Get away from me!" She shouted.

"Hm, wouldn't you like some help?" Zuko asked ignoring her last statement.

"Not from you." Katara glared ice at him.

"There's no one else around, girl. You're precious Avatar left with that idiot brother of yours."

"Shut up!" She fumed.

Zuko chuckled, descending carefully down into the pit. Katara scrambled away from him, not seeming to care about her injured ankle anymore.

"Stay away from me." She warned.

"That really hurts. You don't trust me."

"You've tried to kill us!"

"You're trying my patience." Zuko warned.

Katara swallowed roughly.

"What do you want?"

"Come back to my ship with me without a hassle. I have medics on my ship that can help you."

"Why would you help me?"

Zuko considered this for a moment.

"Who wouldn't help a damsel in distress?"

"You self centered, ego inflated-"

Zuko cut her off capturing her chin in his palm.

"I'm trying to be _nice_, so accept my help and shut up."

Katara quieted down at this. Satisfied, Zuko picked Katara up bridal style. Katara clung to Zuko's neck with her arms. Zuko could hear her breaths come in short puffs, he guess she really was hurting badly.

Scaling the steep walls of the pit, he managed to make his way out with not much trouble. Moving Katara a bit in his grasp he headed in the direction of his ship.

The prince noticed how Katara's forehead rested in the crook of his neck. It also came apparent that it was the first time he had held a woman like this. He shook his head, refusing to think about idiotic things such as that.

Zuko had never paid much attention to the girl, yes he had recalled her name. Only because the Avatar had spoken to her often. It was odd, how he came across her now. Having the advantage of watching over the water bender he could see she was perhaps a little younger than he was. He remembered seeing her the first time in the in her home village. That little village filled with huts that he couldn't imagine _anyone_ not even a slave to inhabit. Although this peasant girl had done it, perhaps with moxy as well.

"You're going to use me, aren't you?" Katara's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to look at her, her deep blue eyes staring at him with a hint of fear.

"Once I get the Avatar you can go home."

"I won't let you get Aang." She firmly stated, her gaze turning sour.

Zuko sighed with frustration. Women.

"You won't even care once its long over with. Then we'll all be happy."

"Happy?" She screeched like an angry harpy. "Once Aang is gone, you're damned Father will turn the world into a flaming ball of Hell!"

Zuko growled tightening his grip on the girl. She yelped, probably feeling the sudden tensing. If was hurting her, good.

"**Never** speak of my Father that way again." Zuko's palms began to heat up as his anger rose. Katara squeaked, struggling from Zuko. Again he held tight, increasing the pressure.

"Take it back." He demaned.

"I.." She started. In a panic she said in a rushed tone. "I take it back!"

Zuko snorted again, loosening his grip on her.

"Be silent for the rest of the way back."

And surprisingly she was.

….

Zuko could see his ship now, a few guards were stationed out on the riverbank. Seeing him approach they stood in attention allowing the Prince on board the ship. Entering his domain he was greeted by a few servants, none he paid much attention too. Making his way toward the infirmary, he noticed Katara looking around his ship. It truly wasn't anything spectacular. Plain metal sheet walls, and banners of the fire nation flags hung around. However, the girl seemed very interested in her surroundings. With eyes of an excited child.

Finding the infirmary, a few men occupied the room. Looking to be fine, but just idling around. Zuko glared at them, signally them to leave. They promptly left leaving Zuko and Katara to the medic. The medic was an older man, a bit grouchy but good at his job.

"Prince Zuko, you brought back a woman?" The medic asked skeptically.

"Her ankle is broken." Zuko stated ignoring him.

"I see, lay her on the cot will you?"

Zuko gently placed Katara on the cot turning to the old man.

"Will you need my assistance?"

"No, however your uncle has been looking for you."

"I'll leave you to it." He turned to leave, pausing for a moment. "By the way, she isn't allowed to leave unless she is taken directly to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko."

Without a last comment he left.

….

"Ahh! Prince Zuko, you're back." His Uncle greeted him warmly with open arms. He sat on a simple mat with a pot of tea in front of him.

"Would you care for some-"

"No, Uncle. I don't want any tea." Zuko interrupted, knowing the phrase too well.

"As you wish, it is very good for you though. How was the mission?"

"Better than expected."

"Oh?" The old general looked up from his tea. "Really now? Tell me about it, nephew."

Zuko sat at the other side of the table addressing his uncle.

"I captured one of the Avatar's friends, the water bender."

"What news! Congratulations, Prince Zuko. Where is she now?"

"In the infirmary. She was injured when I found her."

Iroh nodded.

"I see, well I do hope she recovers. I do hope we can chat over a cup of tea."

"Uncle.." Zuko groaned, "She's a prisoner not a guest."

"Even so she is a _lady_, Zuko. She should be treated well!"

Zuko rolled his eyes standing up.

"I'll be in my room, will you bring her to me once she's done in the infirmary?"

"Sure, sure. Go rest." He waved his nephew away.

Zuko grunted leaving his uncle with his pot of tea.

….

**.*~Katara~*.**

Katara whimped quietly as the old man bandaged her ankle. He looked up occasionally with eyes full of pity, talking softly to her to reassure her. The welts and bruises left when she fell down that hole were hurting like nothing she felt before. After Zuko had spun, she fled to beyond the brush, not knowing of the hole she would fall into.

Secretly she cursed her idiotism. She should have stayed with Aang and her brother. Now she was a prisoner on their enemy's ship, what could be worse? Her robe was practically a rag now. As far as she was concerned, it would only be proper to clean a floor with. She frowned down at her appearance. She was hurt, tired and in desperate need of a bath. The medic finished looking up at Katara.

"You'll need to stay off of it for a while, lots of rest, alright?"

Katara nodded.

"Would you like to use the washroom in the other room?"

Katara's eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes, please." She hastily said. The old man nodded gesturing to a room in the back. Fetching a pair of crutches, he helped her reach her feet and hobble to the washroom. Giving her a nod, he left her to her own.

The door shut behind her and she rested her body against the wall. It wasn't anything great. A simple washroom, a sink, toilet and tub. Moving toward the tub she turned on the water. Allowing the water to flow over her open palm she sighed with relief. Liquid always calmed the water bender, making her feel at home. She eased out of her robes, frowning considering whether to remove her under wrappings. Checking if the door was locked she removed them as well. Awkwardly she got into the tub, warm water licking at her bruised and dirty skin. To her left she could see a bar of plain bar of soap. Which was good enough for her. She began to clean herself off. It almost felt like heaven to be clean again.

Almost.

In the back of her mind she knew where she was, on her enemy's ship. With that rotten Prince. How she loathed him. Shaking her head, she wouldn't think of him now. Focusing on rubbing down her body, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to Aang. Would he come for her?.. Of course he would, he wouldn't leave her behind!…. Right? Katara refused to let doubt seed her mind.

After a few minutes, she rinsed her body off and stood from the tub. She saw a single towel on a rack beside her. Taking it she wrapped it around her body. Again she awkwardly leaned against the wall.

_Now what?_

She was naked, with no new clothes. Gnawing her lip she unlocked the door and peered out.

"Umm.." She started.

"Yes?" The medic answered, looking up from some papers on his desk.

"You wouldn't happen to have any clothes?…" She trailed off, feeling her face heat up.

The old man blinked. Pausing for a moment.

"OH! Yes, yes! I'm sorry. He hurried to the other side of the room looking through a trunk.

"Oh-errm.. Lets see.." He mumbled to himself throwing around a few loose shirts and trousers.

"Aha!" Pulling out a scarlet robe, and a thin pair of pants he returned to Katara. Closing his eye he reached over to hand the clothes to her.

"Use these for now."

"Thanks." Katara said gratefully. Taking the clothes she retreated back into the washroom.

….

Fully dried and dressed she left the washroom behind and entered the infirmary again. Another older man stood in the room now, his eyes warm and friendly.

"Ah! You must be Katara. I'm General Iroh, but you may call me Iroh or Uncle if you'd like."

Katara offered a small smile.

"Hello." She said shyly stepping a bit closer to Iroh.

"I'm Prince Zuko's uncle, you see. And he has sent to see you in his quarters. If you would follow me." He gestured to the door.

"Uhm.. Yes of course." Half heartedly she followed Iroh out of the infirmary hobbling around on her crutches.

"So, I've heard you're a water bender. That's quite an achievement." Iroh praised.

Katara blushed slightly.

"Maybe, I'm not very good."

"Even so, quite a talent! Being a bender is such a gift, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, of course."

Iroh was certainly friendly, how could he be related to Zuko at all? Katara thought.

"Ah here we are." He opened a door allowing Katara to enter. She noticed Zuko kneeling before a table with several candles.

"Zuko, company." Iroh called. Zuko stood up and faced Katara. His eyes widened when he looked at her. His gaze traveling up and down her body. A slight blush caught in his face before turning away.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko grunted.

"Of course, Nephew. I'll leave you to be. Nice meeting you Katara." Bidding them farewell, Iroh gently closed the door behind him.

"So.." Katara started.

"You can sit down if you'd like." Zuko gestured to a chair near him. As much as Katara didn't want to be near him, her ankle was starting to really ache. Hobbling over there, she eased into the chair avoiding Zuko's gaze.

"It's time we talked." Zuko said in a low voice.

* * *

**[] Done. Ugh.. Jesus I started this at 3 AM and now its 6:30. Going to bed. Hope you enjoyed! [] ~~REVEIWS ARE LOVE!~~**


End file.
